More Than Brotherly Love
by Heartfelt Desires
Summary: Syo and Kaoru Kurusu. They are said to be twins, they were born at the same time and place. Yet Kaoru is still the younger one, and Syo is the older one. But did you know? Even though they had been together for a very long time, they were always just considered twins. Siblings. Family. Brothers. But, will that really be true anymore? Yaoi, incest, and rated M for later chapters.
1. The Kind of Love I Feel For You

**Now, this is my first story [and yaoi story] ever, so please be easy on me!**

**Warning: Contains Boy x Boy, and Incest. Don't like then don't read.**

**Chapter 1: "The Kind of Love I Feel For You."**

**~Hearfelt Desires~**

* * *

**Title: Previously named "A Different Kind of Love" - Now changed to: "More Than Brotherly Love"**

**Summary:** Syo and Kaoru Kurusu. They are said to be twins, they were born at the same time and place. Yet Kaoru is still the younger one, and Syo is the older one. But did you know? Even though they had been together for a very long time, they were always just considered twins. Sibilings. Family. Brothers. But, will that really be true anymore? BL, incest, and rated M for later chapters.

What if in another world, things were different? If they were both at Saotome Gakuen, and Syo didn't have a weak heart. Would the unexpected be seen? Syo is in love with Haruka, and Kaoru knows it well. But...what is this painful feeling in his heart that he can't seem to erase when he sees Syo with Haruka? Kaoru has always, _always, __**always **_been with Syo. They were brothers, family, and siblings after all. The thing is, what happens when Kaoru finds out the feelings that he held for Syo was _more _than just the average family love?

* * *

_**Syo's POV**_

I was walking down the hall with my twin brother, Kaoru. We were talking about our next assignment, which was to find a person who composes songs and pair up with them. Kaoru was aiming to be a world class composer, and I was aiming to be an idol.

"Ne...Kaoru," I asked my brother.

"Yes, Syo?" Kaoru smiled, which was much like my smile, but it was more gentle. I was sure my smiles were more...well...not gentle. Let's just say that for now.

"I've thought long and hard about it...and I decided on my partner!" I flashed a smile right back at him.

I saw his eyes light up and he nodded. "Mmm. Who is it?"

"Nanami Haruka, the girl from Class A of course!" I gave him a playful punch on the shoulder and walked away, laughing.

_Ah, yes. Nanami Haruka. The girl that I had loved since the first time I laid my eyes on her. She was beautiful, dedicated to the idols that she looked up to, and wrote the most amazing songs. How I wished to be with her forever. With her, I know that I will become a successful idol and she will become a successful composer. We will both dominate the entertainment world together!_

I walked ahead of Kaoru, which he usually didn't like. He would usually try to catch up to me since he liked to walk side-by-side like we used to do when we were kids. But this time, I noticed that he didn't even bother catching up to me. _Strange. _I stopped and looked back. Kaoru was walking slowly with a blank look on his face, he didn't even seem to notice when someone bumped into him in the hall. The stranger continued to walk on, and Kaoru was sitting on the ground on the floor next to the wall now.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" I scolded the man who had bumped into Kaoru, who didn't even give a single 'sorry'.

The man looked at me, and gave me an annoyed look. "Tch. He doesn't seem to care so why do you? Get lost kid."

I felt the rage build up in me. "I care because in case you haven't _freakin' _noticed, I'm his twin. Now _apologize_."

"Syo...it's okay. I'm fine, see?" Kaoru had suddenly gotten up, dusted the dirt off of his uniform, and gave a forced smile.

_Wait a minute. A __**forced**__ smile? _

"It's fine, you can go," Kaoru said to the man. The man just grunted in response and walked on to the cafeteria.

_He never forced a smile, unless something was really__**, really **__bothering him. I knew that for a fact, I'm his twin after all. But I should save this for later, he will probably spill it all out to me later anyways._

"Why did you let him go?!" I protested with a whiny voice.

I only whined to make him smile and feel better, not because I actually whined like a kid all the time.

"It was me, I was the one who wasn't paying attention...that's all," Kaoru shrugged and nodded towards the direction of the cafeteria. "So...let's go get our lunch now, I'm starving."

I sighed. He didn't even smile or laugh like he usually did when I used that voice.

_Kaoru is always hiding his feelings to himself, and he doesn't even have a girl that he likes. I need to try to hook him up with someone, he looks too lonely. I mean, he has me, but I'm talking about the "I have no girlfriend" kind of loneliness. Maybe that loneliness is getting into his head. _

"...Sure."

"Okay, let's go."

We both walked towards the cafeteria once again, and this time he was walking side-by-side with me.

_At least __**something **__was still normal. _

When we were there at last, Kaoru went to go order the food for the both of us. I was in charge of picking the tables, like always. Like always, I picked the table that Namami Haruka sat at. She was sitting at a table with other men, which were also my friends. I knew they liked her too, but I didn't plan on letting them take her away from me. I planned on confessing to her by the end of today, as well as asking her to become my partner.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked over to their table. Heads turned my way.

The angel looked up and smiled. "Hello, Syo-kun!"

The way she said my name had always made my heart skip a beat. She truly was the only one for me.

"Yo, Ochibi-chan," the bastard said.

"Stop calling me 'Ochibi'."

"Hey Syo!" The tomato head greeted me.

"Hello," I nodded his way and sat down next to the right of the angel.

Everyone else had ignored me, but it's not like that mattered. I didn't really come to the table to speak to them anywways. It was my time to ask her to meet me after school.

"Psst," I whispered to her while everyone else was distracted. She looked over at me, a bit confused. But then she understood that I wanted this to be a private conversation.

"Yes?" She whispered back to me.

"Can you meet me after school, by the tallest tree behind the building?"

Nanami gave me a puzzled look, but nodded. "Sure, I'll see you then!"

"Sankyuu!" I smiled at her and Kaoru was coming up to us holding two trays. Today's lunch was ramen.

He sat down next to me and began to eat silently, so I did the same.

_He's awfully quiet today, but oh well. I'll talk to him about it later in our dorm room. _

We were both in our dorm rooms now, it was already after school before you knew it. I decided to wear my favorite outfit and signature hat to impress Nanami.

"Where are you going, Syo?" Kaoru asked as I placed the hat on my head.

"Huh? Oh, I'm going to go confess to Nanami and ask her to be my partner for the project."

Kaoru frowned. "Are you sure? What if she already has a partner?"

"There's no way! I would've known by now anyways!" I laughed and was finally ready to go.

"I'll see ya' later, Kaoru! Wish me luck!" I turned the door knob and I left the room.

_I hope she accepts me!_

* * *

_**Kaoru's POV**_

I sat on my bed quietly after Syo left. A horrible ache was within my chest, and it hurt. The same feeling I had this afternoon when Syo said he wanted Nanami Haruka to be his composer.

_What is this feeling? Oh...it must be I just didn't want Syo to leave me. We have always been together since we were young, after all. We promised to be together forever and ever, but that was just when we were kids. I never understood how it felt like to be in love because I never had any interest in girls or anything._

_That's right...there's no way we could be together forever. We need to get married and have a family, and we will both go our own ways. _

Just thinking of those kinds of things makes me feel sad and uncomfortable.

"Why does it always have to be her?" I said out loud, which surprised myself.

_What do I mean by that? Why is it always her? Well...I'm pretty sure I meant I that I could've been Syo's composer if he wanted. But I guess he was too obsessed over that girl. _

_Why is it that I want to give him my full support, but I just can't?_

That's when I heard a knock on the door. "Hai, I'm coming."  
I opened the door, half expecting it to be Syo again, but it was just Ren.

"Yo," he said with one of his flirtatious smiles. I'm amazed that he could even keep that act up even with males. But for some very strange reason, it didn't seem to bother me as much as I thought it would.

"Hello. What brings you here today?"

"I came to get the perfume that Ochibi-chan borrowed from me."

"Oh, okay. One moment please." I went into the bathroom and searched the cabinets. The perfume bottle was in the mirror cabinet, and I brought it back to Ren.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," he turned to leave.

_Why did that conversation seem to go back so quickly? Maybe I should ask him about what I'm feeling right now.. this odd pain in my chest when I think of Syo and Haruka. I'm sure he would know._

"Wait...Can I ask you something?" I tugged on his shirt's sleeve.

He paused for a moment, and turned around again. He was grinning.

"Don't tempt me...you know tugging on someone's sleeve is such a cute action right?~"

"Excuse me?" I removed my hand from his sleeve. "I don't follow."

"I'm saying that kind of action is...never mind. What's your question?"

"Well you see...Why do I feel this weird pain in my chest when I think of a person being with someone else? Do you know?" I asked unhappily.

_This is such a difficult question, I doubt he would be able to answer it._

Ren thought for a while and spoke. "Hmm well...The answer is quite obvious, little one."

"Obvious?" I repeated, confused. "How? I don't get it."

"You're feeling jealous of course! No worries, it happens to every man who falls too deeply in love," Ren chuckled and patted my head.

"Jealous...?" I asked to make sure that I had heard right. _Why would I be jealous of Syo and Nanami being together? And love? Is he saying that I'm in love with Nanami? But I don't like her that way...Right?_

"Yes, jealous. So who's the lucky girl?" Ren repeated, clearly being serious.

_Jealous...? I'm jealous of Syo right? Because he's with Haruka, and I like her? No, that doesn't seem right...for some reason this doesn't make sense at all. Why would I like her? She doesn't interest me at all._

"Lucky girl?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"...Oh? Could it be you love a guy?" Ren smirked.

_A guy? I don't think I'm gay. Definitely not gay! _

"N-No...probably..." I stuttered.

"Probably? Oh, then you do like a guy. Who's the guy then? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. After all, I'm after Masa~!"

"B-But... I don't know if I l-love him that way..." Then I looked up at him. "You like men?"

"Why of course. Flirting with women is just a show!"

"W-Wha..." I blushed and looked over into the room. "Let's continue this conversation inside...I-I don't want people hearing this..."

He laughed. "Hah, you really are clueless aren't you? Inviting me into your room after I just told you that I like men...you really are clueless." Ren pushed open the door and walked into our room.

I was still confused at what he just said, but I closed the door quietly and sat on my bed. He sat on the sofa.

"So, you're new to the 'liking men' thing?" Ren asked me, which made me even more flustered.

"N-No, like I said, I don't think...I like m-men..." I blushed harder and buried my head into my knees.

He sighed dramatically and walked over to me. "Listen. Tell me, who is always on your mind?"

"W-Who..?" My voice was muffled since my face was buried into my knees. I thought for a bit, and I realized something. "...Syo."

"Syo? You love your own brother? That's even more...better than I could imagine. Haah," Ren sighed and I felt another warm hand on my head. "I can see how you don't believe that you love him, but you do. I know that Ochibi-chan is in love with the Lady, so I bet you're jealous of her. _YOU_ want to be the one next to him. Think about it, am I right or am I wrong?"

_No.. I couldn't possibly like my own brother. That's...that's just wrong! I mean...me, jealous of a girl over my own brother?! I simply love him as my brother, no more than that. He was always with me and standing up for me since we were little, and I had always, always loved him. But I never imagined that one day those feelings of brotherly love turned into something more. A kind of love that you wold usually feel for the opposite sex. But when I really do think about it hard...I always felt happy when I was with him. I loved it when he smiled at me and looked at only me. That is, until that girl came into the picture Syo had told me one day he loved her...and immediately, my heart ached. I had no idea what it was, so I told myself I would support them forever and ever. But unfortunately, I cannot find myself supporting them. Because what I really, really wanted was for him to love me back..._

I felt tears coming out of my eyes. It made my jeans wet, but it didn't matter anymore. The hand on my head began to pat my back comfortingly now.

"There, there, Ochibi-chan went to confess, right? If the Lady accepts him..." Ren talked to me with a shushed tone.

_Why, why did I have to figure out this feeling now? Why didn't I realize it sooner? _

_I didn't want to believe that I loved my own sibling, that's why._

_But now, even if I had the courage to confess my real feelings to him, it would be too late. I have seen the way Haruka looked at my brother. She adored him, too. She was going to accept my life would be over. Just thinking of such things made the ache go down to my stomach, and I cried even harder. I never cried, and I never liked to cry in front of other people too. But...I just couldn't help myself. Because now, it was too late. Too late._

_"_Then I'll be here for you...you know I've thought you were cute since the beginning, little one..." I heard Ren finish his sentence.

My eyes widened as I felt myself be pushed on the bed, my hands were pinned down on both sides of me. I opened my eyes and looked up. Ren was on top of me, and he smiled. "Don't cry, little one. I'll make you feel better~"

"W-What...I thought...M-Masato..." I whispered quietly.

"Ahh~ I really want my little Masa...but it's obvious he'll hate me forever." Ren leaned in and kissed my tears that were still falling down my cheek. I gasped as I felt his warm lips on my face, it was like an electric shock that went through my body. I never had this feeling before. It felt...amazing.

"Don't cry, or I'll keep doing this." Ren kissed another tear that came from my eye. "Awh, you look even more adorable when you blush..."

I felt very embarrassed, as I have never experienced this before. And the fact that I felt my body enjoying this made me feel even more flustered than I already was. I kept on crying because of this.

Ren began to continue kissing every tear that came out of my eye, until a tear went down and onto my lips. "You're such a bad boy, little one...I said stop crying, didn't I? I guess I'll just have to force you to stop."

A warmth came upon my lips, and I realized he was kissing me. My very first kiss, taken by none other than Jinguji Ren. I opened my mouth to try to tell him to stop and get off of me, but instead of words coming out, a tongue was coming in. I felt Ren's tongue in my mouth, and he intertwined it with mine. I couldn't fight back, as I felt an unimaginable pleasure surged through my body. His tongue traveled across my two rows of teeth, as if he was traveling my virgin mouth. Finally, he drew away for air, and I gasped. I breathed in air quickly and I knew by now that I was all red in the face.

"You're so cute...Kaoru." Ren caressed my red face and face traveled down to my bare neck.

"R-Ren.." I didn't want to be swept away by him, but my body wanted more. I felt his knee go in between my legs, and I felt a moan escape my lips as his knee rub against my hard-on. He kissed, licked, and sucked on my neck, which caused waves of pleasure to go down to my spine.

"Ah..Urgh.." I moaned out more as he began to unbutton my shirt. But before he could unbutton the last button, the door opened. And I heard a familiar voice.

"Ugh, Kaoru. Nanami...she rejected me and said she already got a part-...ner..." Syo trailed off as he saw what was happening on Kaoru's bed. Ren was pinning Kaoru down on the bed, his knee was in between Kaoru's legs, and Kaoru's shirt was basically almost off.

_**"...What the fuck?!"**_

* * *

**To be honest, this isn't the first fanfiction I've ever written, but this is the first yaoi that I've written. **

**I only made a new account to write all of this yaoi stuff, because it would be weird for my real life friends to see me writing this. Haha.**

**Anyways, no reviews mean no more chapters...so reviews would be appreciated.**


	2. More Than Brothers

**Hello everyone!**

**Welcome to another chapter of "More Than Brotherly Love"!**

**I must thank you for the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows. **

**Now, please enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 2: "More Than Brothers"**

**~Heartfelt Desires~**

* * *

"R-Ren.." I didn't want to be swept away by him, but my body wanted more. I felt his knee go in between my legs, and I felt a moan escape my lips as his knee rub against my hard-on. He kissed, licked, and sucked on my neck, which caused waves of pleasure to go down to my spine.

"Ah..Urgh.." I moaned out more as he began to unbutton my shirt. But before he could unbutton the last button, the door opened. And I heard a familiar voice.

"Ugh, Kaoru. Nanami...she rejected me and said she already got a part-...ner..." Syo trailed off as he saw what was happening on Kaoru's bed. Ren was pinning Kaoru down on the bed, his knee was in between Kaoru's legs, and Kaoru's shirt was basically almost off.

_**"...What the fuck?!" **_

His voice snapped me back to my senses, and I quickly threw Ren off of me and sat up on the bed. Ren stumbled backwards and his body and head hit the wall.

"Ouch!" Ren rubbed the back of his head and cursed under his breath. "_Fucking cockblocker..."_

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Ren said quickly and smiled one of his flirtatious smiles.

**"Ahem."**

I turned to where the voice was at, and I saw Syo._ Oh, right, I still need to explain what had just happened._

"U-Uh, Syo, this isn't what it looks like!" I began, desperation in my voice.

"Oh really? Well, what it looks like to me is that you and Ren were sucking each others' faces out and was about to do _it!_" Syo pointed at my shirt, that was falling off of my shoulder due to the fact that Ren had unbuttoned it all the way down except for the last button, exposing a hard nipple. "Plus, I didn't think you were freaking _gay_!"

I blushed and quickly pulled my shirt back into its place and buttoned it up. "W-Wait, Syo, this is just a big misunderstanding! I wasn't going to do _it _with Ren, I swear! He was just tempting me when I was in crying and in pain and -"

"_Tempting_? _Crying _and _in pain_? Don't lie to me. There would be no reason for you to be in fucking pain and cry! And Ren does _not _look tempting at all! Plus, you didn't even deny the fact that I said that you were gay!" Syo had cut me off and yelled at me.

"You're wrong! I _do_ have a reason why I would be crying and in pain! It's because of _you_, Syo! And I agree. I will not deny the fact that I'm gay anymore! I don't care what other people think anymore!" I shouted back at him, new tears falling down my cheek once again.

Syo's face had shock written all over it. He slowly open his mouth and pointed at himself. He spoke lower than a whisper. "M-Me...? _I'm _the one who makes you cry? _I'm _the one who causes you to be in pain?"

I could see that he was very, very shocked to hear that he was making me cry. He was making me hurt. As much as I didn't want to hurt him further, I had to tell him the truth. "Yes, Syo...it's all your fault." I said quietly, wiping the tears away, but with no success as more came.

Ren was still against the wall, and finally decided that he was in a difficult situation. He then walked across the room and headed towards the door, where Syo was. Just as he was about to pass Syo and walk through the door, Syo grabbed his arm.

"Wait one second, you bastard...Don't think I'm done with you for trying to do _that _with my brother!" Syo had recovered from his shock, but now he was as angry as ever. Ren looked back, and as soon as he did, Syo had hurled a punch at his face. I gasped at his sudden rage, and saw Ren stumble backwards out of the door.

"And don't you _ever _come back in here to see my brother again, bastard!" Syo shouted one last time, and slammed the door shut. Then he locked the door and turned to me with a serious expression.

_I don't remember the last time I've seen Syo so mad before...he had always been trying to control his anger, and he finally overcame that obstacle. But now, it seems like he was really, __**really **__angry because he had lost his cool for the first time in years._

"Kaoru...what did I do to hurt you to the point that you had to cry...? I've never seen you cry after we had grown up..." Syo shifted his gaze to the floor and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I-I...You didn't do anything but be the best older brother I've had..." I confessed, still unsuccessfully wiping the tears away with my shirt.

"Then why...?" My older brother walked over to my bed and began to help me wipe my tears with his hand. He sat down next to me silently.

I looked up at him. "You won't hate me if I say it?"

"Kaoru, we'll always be brothers no matter what. I'll always love you - as a brother of course," Syo said softly.

I noticed how he said 'as an older brother'. But I decided that it didn't matter. I have to confess to him, here and now.

"T-Then..." I stuttered, "You hurt me because you're always with that girl, Nanami Haruka from class A...I feel pain in my chest when you talk about her. I cry alone in the room when you go out to find her, and spend time with her. It all hurts me...it hurts me so much. I didn't realize these feelings I had for you were more than just a family kind of love, Syo! I love you, more than what family members should feel! I love you not as my brother, not as my twin, not as my family member...but I love you because of who you are...!"

I didn't want to hear him reject me. I knew that having this feeling for not only a _guy, _but also for my own _brother_ was completely wrong. But I couldn't help but feel so deeply for him. So without letting him utter a word or sound, I pushed him down on the bed and kissed him, full on the lips. His lips were warm...this felt so wrong, but it also felt so _right_. It was like we were both meant to be together like this since we were born. I heard a gasp from my twin below me, and I quickly thrust my tongue into his delicious hole. I held down both of his arms above his head with one hand, while my other hand traveled from his soft face and down to his neck. After a long while of tongue twisting and my adventure in his mouth, I needed air. I pulled back and gasped for air.

"...K-Kaoru...You're really...Gay...?" Syo whispered between his gasping.

"...Just for you, _onii-chan_." I nipped at his earlobe playfully.

"W-Wait...! We can't do this, Kaoru...I appreciate your feelings for me, but...I'm straight..." My twin began struggling below me, trying to break his hands free from my grasp.

I pulled back from his ear and glared at him from above. "_Still _chasing after that girl? She rejected you, she already has a partner. And not only a partner, but a _boyfriend_, Ichinose Tokiya!"

Seeing the shock on his face yet again, I softened my glare. "_Please, _Syo...Just this one time...I know that this kind of relationship with you is wrong but...I can't stop my feelings for you."

I saw his blue eyes gaze into mine for a minute, a flicker of hesistation crossed his face. For a moment, I thought he was going to nod and hug and kiss me all over, and we could both have great lives and love each other forever.

But then he shook his head and broke free of my grasp. "No, Kaoru. I can't. I'm sorry..."

He pushed me off of him, got up, and headed towards the door. Syo unlocked the door and opened it. Giving me one last glance, he walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving me in complete shock.

My heart felt like it had broken into a thousand pieces, and for some reason, my stomach felt as if it dropped a thousand miles and then reattached itself to my body. And again, tears came to my eyes and fell down my cheek. My body began shaking and I threw the blankets over me and cried into my pillow. "Syo...Syo..." I repeated his name over and over again until I felt myself start to drift to sleep.

But before I could completely fall asleep, I heard the door open again. I immediately got up, thinking it was my brother. But it wasn't my brother. It was a stranger, a man with a pair of cyan eyes and hair.

I started wiping the tears away, even though I knew it was very noticeable that I cried because my eyes were probably all red, as well as my face.

"W-Who are you...?" I asked while wiping the tears away.

The man turned and looked over at me with a stoic expression. "I'm Mikaze Ai and I shall be living here with you two from now on."

_I haven't heard that there was going to be another person moving in today! _

_**"What...?"**_

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**You guys are the only reason why I'm even continuing with this story!**

**So please, review, follow, or favorite!**

**I only got 5 reviews out of the 100+ people who read this story...! **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. **

**I'll be looking forward to seeing you all again in the next chapter. **


End file.
